


Naughty and Nice

by FunkyMeihem



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Elf, F/M, Holiday, Kidnapping, Krampus - Freeform, Krampus Junkrat, Long Tongue, Meihem - Freeform, Morning After, Naughty, Oral, Sex, Spanking, Sweetness, junkmei, meirry, meirry mei, spit, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyMeihem/pseuds/FunkyMeihem
Summary: Meirry Mei, a Christmas helper, is sent on a mission where she crosses paths with Krampus Junkrat. After he accidentally kidnaps her instead of his intended target, they end up disagreeing about being nice for the holidays... and the Krampus shows her a thing or two about being naughty.





	Naughty and Nice

Some children were just bad.

Mei had a hard time accepting it, but some children were just bad. She’d never been able to understand such things. If you were good, and well behaved, and minded your manners, then you were rewarded. But sometimes, the kids just didn’t get the memo. Like Melvin. Melvin was, by any standards, an absolutely horrid little boy. He said curse words aloud instead of just thinking them, and he stole candy from the store on the corner and bragged about it, and he was bigger than every other kid on the block and used it to his every advantage. Earlier that day, on Christmas eve itself, he had pushed a little neighbor girl down into a muddy slush puddle on purpose and laughed in her face when she burst into tears.

Melvin had been very, very naughty. And naughty children weren’t supposed to get presents.

Unfortunately, there had been quite the mix-up at the shop, and Melvin’s presents had been processed, labeled, and delivered by the top boss himself. It wasn’t Saint Nicholas’s fault at all. He went down the list he’d been given, had made the drop, and now was off on the other side of the world by now. There were almost always a few mix-ups just like this one, every year. Keeping track of every single little boy and girl in the whole world was quite the task, after all.

So she had to be quick, before Melvin and the other children were awake. And that was where Meirry Mei and the other Holiday Assistants came in. While the Chimneys were still open and Doors were unlocked, they had to come in and clean up any ‘mistakes’. And that was why she was sneaking around Melvin’s house in the middle of the night, cleaning up the gifts meant for better little boys than him.

Melvin lived in a very nice town, in a very nice house, with two parents who adored him- perhaps to the point that they overlooked the need to correct his behavior. Perhaps they would see the urgency during his inevitable screaming fit in the morning, after she took his presents back and he received nothing but misfortune and coal from…the other holiday teams. She tried not to think about those ones.

She was dressed in her festive red suit with the white trim; company uniform. It was traditional, and the snow boots were certainly useful in this part of the world, but it certainly made it hard to be stealthy. The door had unlocked on command under her thick gloves, the family dog ignored her presence and remained asleep, and the world remained oblivious as she made her way through the foyer and into the den, where the lights on the tree blinked cheerily over the mound of gifts below it.

Mei quickly went through them, leaving the gifts meant for the rest of the family but taking all the ones on the Return list. She’d already taken back the remote control car, the video games, the squirt guns, and all the rest of his toys. They went into the bag for Reclaim to sort through later. The only thing left before she could get on with her night was— She checked her list— A single teddy bear, which had been tucked into bed with him, to greet him on a jolly Christmas morning.

Well, Melvin didn’t deserve a jolly Christmas morning, now did he?

Tip-toeing up the stairs as best she could in her snow boots, she slipped towards his room, the door creaking open softly under her thick glove. A thin shaft of light fell across the sleeping figure in his snug bed, with the covers pulled up to his chin…and there was the teddy bear, tucked under his arm. Target acquired.

It was an easy enough task, stepping over the fallen clothes and messes of toys that he had refused to pick up. The little boy didn’t even stir when she peeled back the comforter just enough to slide the bear out from under his elbow. She’d always loved teddy bears, and couldn’t help but to smile down and fuss over it a bit, straightening its bow and brushing off a speck of lint from his fur—

There was a noise at the window. A soft scratching, scraping sound. It made her ears twitch, something raking at the glass. But when she looked, there was nothing but the fading shadows of falling snow, cast from the street lights outside. Melvin stirred uncomfortably in some dream or other and uttered a little moan. Whatever contempt she might have had for the horrid little boy was gone, replaced with concern. Was there danger?

Creeping forward, she heard it again. Tap tap tap. Something moved in the very corner of the window pane. A robber, maybe? On Christmas? That was certainly more concerning than Melvin’s behavior problems. Tying her bag onto the belt on her hip, she clenched the teddy bear like a weapon and made for the window. But she saw nothing strange, except for what might have been a claw mark in the ice on the window? Was there anything even out there?

At her touch, the lock clicked and came undone. Cold air swept in as the seal was broken, and she held her breath. She still saw nothing outside but darkness. Grasping the bottom, she went to push it up just enough to—

“GOT YA!”

The window burst up and open, and something very large and dark was upon the much smaller figure standing in front of it. The Krampus’s two slitted eyes glowed unearthly green, and white fangs glinted in the shadow he cast as he came hurtling through. He fell upon his unlucky target, the smaller figure standing alone in the dark, that had been drawn into range with a few creepy scratching noises. With a few swift whips of his arms, the little thing had been swept up in a whirl of claws and chains, dragged with a muffled shriek into the basket strapped across his back.

He staggered a little, trying to regain his balance at the sudden weight. “Oof! What they been feedin’ ya, Melvin? Ya absolute cretin. Welp, come on. Oh, almost forgot!”

Long curled claws reached down and snatched up the teddy bear where it had fallen. Giggling to himself the whole time, the Krampus latched it onto his belt, patting it fondly before crouching down to slide back out the window. Landing with a deceptively light crash onto the snow, he left behind a strange trail— the walking gait of one hoofprint and one human foot. But in the middle of the clean white yard, the prints simply stopped. The prints stopped, and both Mei and the Krampus were gone.

 

* * *

 

Inside, Melvin shivered unhappily as snow drifted across his bedroom. Peeling open sleep-crusted eyes, he saw the curtains fluttering with the freezing wind now seeping inside. Shuddering and pulling his blanket with him, Melvin squinted blearily at the wide-open window, staring at it stupidly for several long moments before he simply stepped forward, hopped onto the sill, and managed to drag it back closed again.

Not even missing the teddy bear that he had never known he’d had, Melvin simply went back to bed.

 

* * *

 

Mei was curled in the darkness of the basket. She kept being moved, jostled about, and the light coming through the cracks changed rapidly and in rather stomach-sickening ways. And then, with her head still spinning, she looked up when the top of the basket lifted, chains rattling as they fell away. An evil red glow filled her view, and then that sneering, fanged grin and wild green eyes was suddenly thrust above the basket.

“Arright you little—”

Mei blinked up at him. And staring at the little elf lady in the poofy red and white clothes and bobble-hat that was definitely not his intended target, the Krampus blinked back. His slitted eyes went very, very wide, and he snarled what sounded like a rather nasty curse word under his breath. Mei’s brows furrowed and her face twisted into a scowl, and she opened her mouth to begin yelling when the basket top slammed back into place and she was flung back into the dark.

More jostling, and she impatiently folded her arms and huffed, remaining curled up at the bottom as she waited. She heard what seemed like a faint voice frantically talking to itself. It felt like she was being moved about again and the light changed from the little cracks in the basket. She was somewhere new.

There came a little polite tap-tap-tap on the wicker lid, and a worried growl of a voice. “Uh…So, I think there may have been just a slight mix-up! But we’re gonna solve it! So I’m gonna let you out now and just, uh, don’t get all shouty, arright?”

The lid opened with the jangle of many chains, and Mei slowly lifted upright, blowing the pom pom on the end of her hat out of her face and adjusting her glasses. It looked like she was in a cave of some sort? Dark rock was all around her, along with piles of garbage, broken toys, and mangled teddy bears. Glowing yellow orbs of light and strands of half-broken twinkling Christmas lights on his ceiling cast eerie shadows on everything…and there was the Krampus himself.

Like all his ilk, he was a twisted and incorrect sort of thing; a half-man and half-goat kind of a demon, though this one seemed like he’d gotten gotten maimed somewhere along the way, peppered with scars and hardship. He was as hairy and bestial as all the rest but seemed abnormally tall and scrawny. And he was smiling at her with those long white teeth, tail whipping in agitation as he offered her a placating grin.

“So! I’m, uh, I’m guessing you’re not Melvin. There’s been quite the mix-up here. What was a little elfy like you doing creeping about in his bedroom, anyway? Did I not get some sort of memo?”

Mei shook flakes of dust and snow off herself primly, straightening as she tried to step out of the basket— and completely tripped over herself in the process, staggering forward in a few flailing steps before righting herself. Pushing her hat back into place and facing him with a rather mortified expression, she cleared her throat in as dignified a way as she could. “I beg your pardon! I was directed to pick up a mistaken delivery.”

The Krampus blinked at her dumbly. “What? A cute little thing like you at Melvin’s? Yeah, nah. That’s krampus work there, love. We’ve had our sights on that little blighter all year. I mean, his name’s Melvin. That’s a lost cause from the start. So what are you doin’ on my turf?”

“Listen, there was a delivery made there earlier that night and I was dispatched to clean it up. I’m sure they would have informed… _your_ side of the operations about such a thing,” she sniffed.

“Uh-huh. Well they didn’t inform me of anything of the sort. You know what this is gonna do to my bottom line? I’ve been waiting to give Melvin a thrashing for months, and you’re giving him…ugh…presents.”

“I told you there was a mix-up at headquarters! That awful little boy certainly didn’t deserve any presents. He’s an awful bully, just like you.”

The Krampus snickered, irritably amused. “Wow. Tell me how you really feel. Calling me a bully, that’s cold. I’ll have you know, us krampus sorts are an integral part of the holiday season. S’not like you’re equipped to deal with the naughty list. I mean, look at you. What can you do, cute at them?“

“That’s none of your concern! And you shouldn’t be so proud to deal with naughty children. Naughtiness has no business around Christmas.”

“Guess all the naughty ones on the list didn’t know that part,” he sneered a grin. “And there’s nothing wrong with enjoying one’s job. A few smacks with my ruten and they’re back on the straight and narrow so you can go spoilin’ them again next season. Face it, sweetcheeks, you need me. I mean, us. You need us. Krampus. Uh.”

She glared at him before becoming distracted by the gloom around them. “Where are we?”

“Well uh…wasn’t entirely sure what to do with ya, so I brought you back home. Shift was about over anyway. I’ll drop you off back at the pole after we get this schedule straightened out, yeah? …What, what’s with that look?”

The little elf wrinkled her nose as she looked about. Now that she looked again, it did seem to be a sort of crude domicile. She could recognize kitchen equipment amongst the piles of broken toys and mangled stuffies, dark wooden plank doors, a workshop and bench for his dirty work, and an enormous stone slab of a bed that was covered in animal furs and discarded blankets and clothes.

“Hmph,” she said.

“Arright, now you’re just being rude. That’s not very in keeping with the holiday spirit, elfy. Might need to take _you_ off the nice list. If you wasn’t so adorable, I might actually give you a good thrashing. But eh, you couldn’t take it.” He rolled his strange eyes skyward, voice far too casual.

“You don’t know what I can take,” she snapped in her haste to disagree with him, not even thinking about it. Too late she realized that she’d left herself wide open for a reply. Which he promptly gave.

“That a challenge?”

“Wh-? No. Elves don’t do those kinds of awful things. With your baskets and chains and that…that whip thing you have.”

“Ruten, darl. S’called a ruten, thankyouverymuch. And do pardon my saying so, but so far you’ve been a pretty nasty little elf. Doncha know that bad behavior gets you on my _naughty_ list?”

Her eyes darted, sputtering at the very idea. “Said the one who kidnapped me!”

“Oi, one mistake! One time!”

She stuck her tongue out in a rather petulant little way, and he responded in kind. Only his tongue kept sticking out…and sticking out…and sticking out more…And before she knew it, the whole thing had unrolled and was hanging almost down to his waist.

“Nyeh!” he said.

Her eyes bulged slightly behind her glasses, looking at the monstrous thing. She’d seen them depicted in pictures, but in person those tongues were definitely something else altogether. He might as well have just uncoiled a live snake out of his mouth, long and lithe and strung with rivulets of saliva, wriggling the pointed tip at the end. He’d definitely won the taunting as far as tongues went.

When he caught her staring, he merely rolled his tongue right back up with an exaggerated slurping noise, licking around his chops before he snapped his jaws shut with a wide fanged smile. “Like what you see? S’a good one, isn’t it?”

She wasn’t about to give him the satisfaction of flustering her again, so she turned away and pretended to look at something else that clearly needed her attention right then and there. But judging from the shrill giggle he made at the gesture, he was just as gleeful all the same. Scowling, her eyes wandered to the tied bundle of sticks hanging on the wall, recognition dawning as she gestured towards it.

“Oh, is that the…the what is it called?”

“Eh? Oh, that’s my ruten. Birch branches, those are. Tie them up into a strop like that, then you just give ‘em a brisk swat to keep them in line. Just a few good whaps to the arse, back of the thighs, that whole area- that’ll put some pep in your step. Ever had a good ruten, darl?” He wiggled his bushy eyebrows at her, his grin only growing. “I could show you some techniques.”

She’d never had anything to do with the krampus-side of the holidays. Naughty things were all but unknown to her. She rolled her eyes at him, but curiosity still bade her to ask, “I’ve never seen one in person. Can I touch it?”

“Uh, touch it? I mean, yeah! ‘Course you can!”

She had to stand up to the very tips of her toes to try and nudge it off its peg on the wall, until it fell into her clumsy gloves. Frowning at her lack of motor skills, she finally shucked them both off, wiggling her freed fingers as they wrapped around the ruten bundle. The birch branches were thin and cold, splayed out at their ends but held together with a dark ribbon at the base. It was there that she gripped it, and gave it a little testing swing.

Though she wouldn’t admit it aloud, there was something very satisfying about it. Something that made her fingers tighten all the harder around the ribbons around the handle. Bearing the ruten like a weapon, she gave it a few more swings, until it almost whistled from the force. Behind her, the Krampus uttered a darkly amused chuckle.

“Woah now, sweetness. You’re going for fatalities, there, not a punishment. S’not how you use a ruten. Here now, take a good grip on the base there— That’s it, yeah. Now swing it a little lighter, but bring it hard down against the arse. You just want to make a nice little satisfyin’ snap there. You’re wearing some pretty poofy pants, actually. Give it a crack on your hip, see how it feels.”

She eyed him suspiciously, but he just offered her a shrug. The thermal pants she wore really did offer protection against the cold with its many layers, so the cushion probably would protect her from its supposed sting. Swishing the ruten bundle a few times and aiming it at her upper leg, she was still wary when she swung it down— so much so that she barely felt it when it did connect, contact so soft that there wasn’t even a sound.

The Krampus shrilled his unique giggle again, waving a claw. “What was that? Heh, just like an elf. You plan to tickle them scared?”

Mei scowled and tried again, swinging it a little harder. This time, there was a faint rustle from the branches, and a heavier pressure through her pants. Satisfied that the thermal layers would shield her, she finally lifted the ruten a little higher and brought it whipping down, until there was a much nicer snapping and popping of the thin branches against her thigh. “Oh!”

He leaned forward abruptly, pointed ears twitching. “Now there ya go! That’s better! Do it again, a little harder now. That’ll be about how we lash ‘em.”

She did the same motion, a little higher on her thigh, bringing it up and swinging it down with more force. Once more there was that satisfying crackle and snap, and even through her layers she could feel the barest hint of a sting. “Oh my! I bet that would be pretty painful if I wasn’t wearing pants.”

“That’s the point, love. The sting of it is supposed to whip ‘em into shape, see? Give it here,” he said, standing and reaching out one claw. She placed it into his palm, and he made a twirling motion with one finger. “Turn about, I’ll give ya a pop with it, show you how it’s done.”

“Really?” she said incredulously. But the Krampus had already proved her that despite their arguments, he was in no mind to hurt her. There was probably was no harm in just showing her. She found herself turning about; clenching her fists, tightening her jaw, and bracing herself for impact.

“Aw, love, don’t tense up like that. You get all tense, you’re just gonna feel it all the worse. Trust me, been doing this for a long time. Not that a nice girl like you needs to know, but for a proper whippin’ you wanna try to relax. Take a breath— there we go.” He waited until he heard her take a slow inhale, and saw how her tension dropped. “Good girl.”

She looked back, saw him raise the whip and hang in the air for a moment before he brought it lashing down again. There was that sound again, that sharp and cracking sound as it impacted with her rear. She felt it jolt through her, even through all the cushion and fabric. It made her spine straighten and her nerves jump, inhaling a sharp hiss that she hadn’t meant to be so loud.

The Krampus blinked at her, then tilted his head very, very thoughtfully as he grinned again. Mei was frozen, as if not sure what to do. He could have taken pity on the poor girl. It would have been no trouble for him to simply laugh it away, soothe her sheepish feelings, and hang the ruten back up on its peg before they said their farewells. It would have been the decent thing to do. But half-demons often had trouble with things such as decency. So instead, he lifted the whip again.

Harder this time. The thin strap-like branches snapped against her rear as he brought it lashing downward. She felt that vague stinging sensation again, little veins of fire spreading away from the point of impact— right up through her shivering spine and into her brain, igniting a very strange feeling that she’d not been aware of before. It triggered her lungs to hiss in another breath through her teeth…and when she let it out again, there was the faintest little sound with it. She didn’t intend it, her own vocal chord betraying her as she exhaled a tiny and faint noise that could almost be construed as a moan.

Again she froze, seized with something that she wasn’t sure was fear or embarrassment or… something else?

The Krampus moved in the corner of her vision, ambling past her with the odd and misshapen click-thud click-thud of his single hoof. Her eyes followed him, limping over to the bed platform as he sunk down onto the layers of dark pelts and furs, sitting with a slight lean back to make an open lap. Gesturing towards it with one claw, he was unable to keep the low and guttural darkness out of his voice as he made his offer.

“Ya know…Ya might like it even a l’il more if you’re bent over. Care to try?”

Mei was a good girl of an elf, like all her kind. She was a good girl and had always been a good girl, and good girls didn’t get spankings. They got teddy bears and toys and presents and avoided naughty things like Krampuses and their whips. Her eyes flickered to the ruten still clenched in his talons, to his glowing green eyes that wwere staring back at her, and his open and inviting lap. A good girl would turn around and say something politely dismissive, and leave. And Mei was a good girl.

So she couldn’t entirely explain why she took a nervous step towards him, and then another, and another, until she had crept across the room to his bed. Nor could she explain why she went along with it when he placed his spindly claws upon her sleeve and guided her down to him. And she definitely couldn’t explain why she was suddenly draped across the tops of his thighs, with her head hanging down and her face burning red with shame and other things.

There was a soggy noise that sounded like he was licking his lips, and a heavy hand rested atop the flat of her back. He adjusted her thick winter coat, flipping up the back drape so it out of the way. That just left the thermal tights, which protected her from the cold but clung to her every curve where her rear was lifted into the air.

And what curves they were, he couldn’t help but notice. Just how he liked them; round and soft and practically begging for a good thrashing. He would have quipped something lewd about them, but even he had noticed how nervous she was. The last thing he needed was for her to get flighty now. Sure, her being here in the first place had been a mistake, but it was all working out nicely. Couldn’t scare her. Not when he had her exactly where he wanted her, right where she needed to be.

He lifted his leg up to the ball of his foot, thrusting her lower half a little bit higher. She didn’t even look up, clenching her arms in and shoulders stiff with tension. So he leaned over her, stroking his hand along her back and pressing her down. “Now, now…Take a breath, love. Deep breath and relax—”

Her breath was too loud and too exaggerated and so nervous, and he couldn’t suppress a rumbling chuckle in his throat no matter how he tried to bite it back. But she exhaled it out and he felt her relax atop him— Not all the way, but enough. So he reeled back with the ruten up in the air, and brought it down hard across her rear. Harder than usual, really, with the thick clothes she was wearing. Had to compensate the force with the padding, make it hard enough to be felt, but not enough to hurt.

She made that lovely shocked sound again, and he felt some of her nerves melt away. So he flung his arm back and did it again. Twice, this time. The branches made a satisfying smack each time, but the thermal tights held steady. They shielded her from the sting. They shielded her perhaps a little too well.

Krampus paused when she shifted atop his lap in an impatient squirm. With her voice so low and shy, he barely heard her. But he knew what she was going to ask anyway.

“S-sorry, I…Can you? Can you, please? Just a little?”

“Please what, love?”

“Just a little, please? Harder?”

His smile sharpened into razors, and the next time he brought the ruten whipping down across her, her brought it down hard. The crack of it could even be felt through all her layers, and she jolted across the tops of his thighs, her fingers digging into his ragged trousers. It was a brief sting, just a sharp little tinge of almost-pain that sent spiders of sensation flooding through her lower half. But even then, it was just a shadow of something that could be more real if it weren’t for all these silly poofy fabric layers…

The Krampus settled back, tail swishing with delighted agitation across the furry blankets. The girl across his knees still hesitated and kept her head down, her pointed ears burning on their tips and her breath nervous and shallow, but clearly gaining enough confidence to at least act on what she wanted— What he knew she wanted. Mei squirmed as she positioned her chest atop his lap, awkwardly reaching both arms back behind her. Her fingers hooked around the elastic band of her leggings, wiggling them very slowly back and forth to peel them down. The thick fabric bunched at the very tops of her thighs, baring an expanse of powder blue cotton panties beneath.

He swallowed down another chuckle, merely adjusting her stance atop his legs before he raised the ruten. With a well-practiced swing, it swished down once more and lashed her right across the ass. This time she felt it— the sting of every thin strand of birch making contact with almost bare skin. And it hurt, but it was not at all a bad kind of hurting, something Mei was not used to. A dull burn radiated from the contact, and she hissed and sighed beneath it.

The next strikes came in more rapid succession; three of them that made her almost yelp as she clung to his leg, fingers digging into the rough fabric. The sting became an ache, and she was left panting when the Krampus finally lifted it away to let her catch her breath. Her winter clothing was starting to seem far too hot, and the discomfort of it seemed far more irritating than the fading soreness from her rear. Maybe it was that discomfort that caused her to writhe, rubbing her thighs together where her legs were hanging off him.

So she didn’t protest when Krampus’s claws skittered down her back, hooking their pointed tips into the rim of that last barrier of cotton panties, and shimmied those down as well. He must have liked what he saw, breathing out sharply as he pushed all that pesky fabric further down her legs. The cold air felt wonderful against her bare rear, where the birch switches had stung the skin and left it with fading red marks.

He tutted. “Ah, sweetness, s’too sharp. Don’t wanna split the skin. You’re soft, so soft, too soft.”

She lifted her head at that. Was he stopping? Why would he stop? No, she didn’t want him to stop, and protested as such. “Wait. Too soft? But I—”

“Shh, now now. You’re a good girl, new t’all this. Ruten’s too harsh on elfy skin like yours. Don’t fret, I’ve got you. Here, deep breath.”

Doing as he bade, Mei inhaled and exhaled, posture relaxing. She felt him move above her, his arm lifting…and then just as before, it came whipping down. Without the ruten bundle, the flattened palm of one broad hand hit her bare ass with the most satisfying cracking sound yet. Flesh met flesh, her soft pale cheeks rippling as it moved up her body, her spine straightening and head lifting as she gasped aloud. “Ah!”

It hurt wonderfully, though he soothed the mark under the softer dragging press of his hand, massaging in a slow circle. Just when the sting had started to fade, he drew back again, and popped her in the same spot to awaken that fire under her abused bare skin. Four times more he spanked her, reddening her cheeks and then soothing them again right after, until she was panting and writhing atop his lap. He shushed her when she whimpered on the last one, stilling his palm to rest on the curve of her rear.

“There now. Feels better, don’t it?” he said, the prickle of his claws running over the tender flesh.

She could only utter a little, “Mmmn…” sort of noise in reply. It did feel good. She had no idea something like that could feel so good. But his words, ‘feel better’…It could feel even better? It could feel better and she wanted that, wanted more of anything else he had to offer.

Biting her lower lip, she steadied her breathing and freed one arm from its grip on his pants. Reaching back behind her once more, she followed the length of his ratty sleeve, finding the knob of his wrist, and then finally gripped onto his hand. Cautiously, she guided it across her rear once more…and then down, sliding his fingertips into the cleft between her thighs, until they reached the wet seam within. More than permission— It was encouragement, a wordless plea for more.

That was more than fine with him. Pulling his hand free, he squeezed his digits together and made sure to keep his claws in check as he began exploring. Her thighs were damp, and his knuckles brushed where her panties were still strung high on her legs, finding the fabric all but soaked. The source was clear enough; only a few more motions of his fingers and he was slipping between her lips and moving with deliciously wet sounds that made her head bow in embarrassment but excited him all the more.

“Well well, someone’s awfully juicy. Fancy that,” he said. Pulling his fingers out of her with a slick noise, he admired how they shined in the dim light briefly, then rasped his unique giggle. “You’ve got a naughty side to you after all, little elfy. You sure I’m not too rough for your tastes?”

“Um, yes? I mean, yes. Yes, I’m sure.”

He cackled openly now. “Hee-ha-ha-haha! Now that’s the holiday spirit! Time to unwrap my gift!”

Mei blinked, and once again found herself being hauled into the air. Plucked from atop his lap, she was dragged backward, suddenly enveloped by layers of fur blankets and animal hides piled high on his enormous bed. He rolled with her, only coming to a stop when he sat straddling her legs, pinning the bunched fabric already strung low around her hips. Leaning over her, the Krampus cast a dark shadow as he blocked the light from above, making his glowing eyes and white teeth seem brighter still. His tail whipped to and fro behind him, lowering down until his bristled beard tickled her chin.

She managed to barely take a quick breath before he set upon her, lips crashing to hers as he devoured her with his kisses. They were as dark and hungry as he was, greedy and selfish and all the things his kind espoused. And just as before, it was far more delicious than it should have been. His kisses overpowered her attempts to kiss him back, tilting his head and pressing her down into his bed so hard that she barely noticed his claws.

They were unwrapping her, all right. She breathed out hard into his mouth when her ribs were yanked about, jerked upward by his wild attempts to pull off her belt. Trying to help him, she managed to find and undo the buckles and snaps, until the straps were slid free and it fell open. The Krampus wasted no more time, and she could hear fabric tearing under his black talons as he began ripping her uniform open like so much Christmas wrapping paper. She felt a dim notion of resentment about having to buy a new one, but she could worry about that later.

It wasn’t as though she could tell him off for it, after all. Even as boots and belts and poofy red uniform bits went flying in all directions, he kept kissing her. Growling ravenously into her mouth, he pressed her down as there was a heavy pressure against her front teeth. So she opened them, and felt the weight of his strange tongue suddenly filling her mouth. It uncoiled from his jaws, slithering in to touch the insides of her lips and cheeks and wrapped around her own tongue briefly before beginning to slither down her throat.

Her eyes flew open behind her crooked glasses. “Hmmgh!”

The Krampus drew back, though his tongue remained in her mouth for a few moments longer until he wound it back up again, slicking out from between her lips. “Whoops! Bit too much?”

She straightened her glasses. “Sorry! I guess I’ve never had, er, done-- anything like that before?”

“Not to worry, darl, not to worry. You’re my good girl, don’t want to overwhelm ya.” He leaned to peck a much more chaste kiss to her cheek. “If you don’t w-Mmph!”

Mei had grabbed a hold of his beard, pulling him back to her lips to kiss him again. “No! Just— I’m ready, this time.”

His grin returned. “You’re one champion of an elfy, you know that? Just smack me about if it’s too much. Trust me, won’t mind. Now pucker up, buttercup!”

She removed her glasses so he could see her rolling her eyes at him, gently tossing them to the side before looping her arms around his neck. His heavy body returned to lay over her, lips finding hers to begin yet another kiss— then several of them, to warm her lips up until they opened to the gentle prod of his tongue once more. He was more careful this time, trying to rein back his feral tendencies. Slowly, he let the slender tip explore the inside of her mouth more thoroughly, wet with her own saliva before he tried again.

It was a strange sensation, feeling it creep down the back of her tongue and into the shallow depth of her throat…and then past it. Instinctively her chin tilted up and moved back, but that monstrous tongue had no trouble following the motion. At least he was gentle, barely tickling her throat with its tip even though she knew it was so much longer than that. Everything about him was long, really— from his sinuous tongue, to his immense height as he stretched out atop her, to the long fingers that had pushed back between her thighs while she had been distracted, starting to move back and forth inside her.

She hoped he was being careful with those claws…

He’d told her to relax, that relaxing made it all easier. Hissing a breath through her nose, she made herself more pliant, easing back into the blankets beneath and turning her face back to him. The Krampus took well to that, groaning muffled encouragement into her mouth as he sealed his lips back to hers and pushed his tongue deeper still. It still felt strange, her throat wet and full and uttering strange swallowing noises, but not wholly unpleasant— like a precursor to what was yet to come. And combined with the lewd noises coming from his fingers below her hips, she had an idea of what that might be.

The Krampus must have agreed, for soon she felt his tongue sloughing out of her mouth, trailing wetly down her chin as he began to scuttle backwards, lowering himself along her body. That monstrous organ dragged along his path, leaking spittle the whole way as it snaked across the swell of her chest, slithering along her belly, all the way back to his mouth where he was now poised between her legs.

The thermal leggings and her panties were pulled down all the way, ripped off her and cast somewhere across the room. She took the chance to shuck away her now spit-dampened tanktop and bra, tossing them impatiently aside as he gathered up her thighs and slung them over both shoulders, positioning himself atop the covers.

It took him a moment to lay flat on his belly, uncomfortably adjusting himself on one knee. Looking between the little valley between her breasts, a pair of slitted green eyes gazed up at her from over the curve of her mound, glinting like the hungry predator he was. He couldn’t really speak, not with that bestial tongue still writhing from his mouth, but his ravenous and fanged grin told her all she needed to know.

Mei had to bite her lip to muffle her whimper when she felt the touch of his tongue drag along her slit, hot and somehow both slimy and rough at the same time. Up and down it dragged, an almost endless friction, dipping in to taste and add to the wetness that had already gathered there. He ate at her, open-mouthed and eager and uttering little noises of appreciation that made her cheeks burn.

Her breath was already starting to quicken, and she lifted a hand to hover just above his head where his face was still buried between her thighs. Unsure fingers finally lowered until they felt the roughness of shaggy black hair, stroking through it as they hit the cold chitin of one of his horns, traveling up it and curling around it and holding it tight. Her other hand lifted up towards her lips, covering them to stifle herself when she felt his mouth clamp over her opening, and his tongue angled itself into a point and pushed into her.

“O-oh! Oooh!” She nearly bit into her own palm as it squirmed its way inside. She’d never felt anything like it before. It moved harder and deeper than it had in her throat, but lithe and tickling and far more maneuverable than a cock or fingers. Writhing inside her, licking at her insides, fluttering against sensitive little nerves that she didn’t know she had, the tongue rolled back only to push back in again— leaving her a gasping and panting mess as she squirmed against his open mouth.

She bucked as her spine arched and then straightened, shuddering hard and uttering a rasping sigh into her hand as her nerves pulsed all at once. Momentarily drained, she lay back in a foggy stupor as the Krampus reeled his tongue out of her, licking his chin clean. Chuckling in a very pleased way, he wiped at his beard and sat upright, horns dragging themselves out of her grasp as he placed both claws on either side of her and loomed above her once more.

“Sweeter than sugar icing, you are. That’s right, love, take a moment. Never had me an elfy before. Felt you squeezing. Can’t wait to feel it proper.” There was the rattling jingle of rusted bells and baubles as he began shrugging off his ragged coat and outfit. Throwing them aside to join the pile on the floor, he was soon as naked as she was, and he—

Mei’s eyes widened, pulled from her trance as she stared. It was rude to stare, but she couldn’t help it. Brows lifting, she managed to tear her gaze away after a moment, back to his face. “Is that— I mean, do all krampuses— why does it look like that?”

For a moment he faltered, suddenly self-conscious, tucking himself away. He even hiked his trousers back up, holding them closed and looking guarded. “What? What do you mean, s’wrong with it?”

Of course he would be defensive. No man liked their member being basically insulted. She was quick to clarify, “No, sorry. I mean, it just doesn’t look the same as elf ones, I guess? And um, I think it might be too…big? I don’t think I can fit…”

He visibly relaxed, even looking a bit smug as he pulled his cock back out. It was indeed much more than she had ever seen before; dark-skinned as the rest of him, the flared head a blood-filled maroon, and much too long and much too thick, with too stark a vein along its underside and just…it all seemed completely unnecessary. The Krampus merely took it in hand, giving it a comforting stroke where it bobbed up near the patch of wild dark hair below his belly.

“You are small, won’t deny that. But you’re also tight and snug and just big enough. Just need to slick you up, that’s all,” he said, leaning back between her legs. He worked his tongue within his cheeks for a moment, bulging to and fro as if concentrating, before it slid out once more. “Hold still now…”

Mei watched in fascination as he pried her open with two digits, his tongue lapping at her as rivulets of saliva flowed down its length, oozing down in thick translucent strands until it gathered in and around her slit, massaged inside with his tongue and fingers. She would never have called him anything remotely close to a ‘gentleman’, but at least he was taking his time in preparing her. Although his sheer size still intimidated her, no matter the amount of thick spittle he coated her with.

Especially when he knelt to rest on his furry knees and pulled her across the bed by her ankles, spreading her legs and lining her up. Grasping the thick base of his cock, it still just seemed so long and the rest of his body felt so far away when she felt the first heavy sensation of him pressing into her.

“Tensin’ up again,” he complained, pausing there with the head just barely inside. “Don’t wanna actually hurt my good girl.”

Just like the ruten and the spankings, she reminded herself. Especially the spankings. There was still a very faint soreness from his ministrations earlier, but it had felt good. It wasn’t really hurting, then, if it felt that good. And this could also feel good if she just…

She relaxed, and he pushed his hips into hers with a groan. The wide head caught on her tight muscles inside, then slid through. And just like she’d assured herself, the burn of it stretching her didn’t truly hurt. He pushed not even halfway before stilling, letting her adjust for a moment before pulling out. A few more slow pushes, and he was nearly halfway in, hips beginning to roll in mild thrusts.

His voice was uneven as his body moved. “There we are, there we are… Nnh— you’re so tiny, so pretty, feels perfect. You like that?”

She managed a nod, still concentrating on the sensation. He had been so enormous that she was still surprised she could even take him at all. And it felt different from his tongue; which had been thin and lithe and brushed with such light touches inside her. His cock was thick and heavy and dragged upon every tight inch of her every time he moved, with a solid friction that was starting to feel more and more intense the deeper he got.

Trying to mask another strangled noise at a particularly deep thrust, her hand moved to her lips again— only to be gripped by cold metal fingers and ripped away from her face. The Krampus pulled it to the side of her head and pinned it there, his long body hunched over her as his thrusting shook the both of them. He bared his teeth with his feral grin, the tip of his still-oozing tongue licking at his chops.

“No coverin’ up that pretty face, darl. Wanna see it, wanna hear it.”

“Hmph. Bossy krampus…” she said, still managing to be somewhat defiant even as she let herself be willingly ravaged by such a monster.

“Snitty elf,” he shot back happily.

This was not how she had expected her holiday to go. The Krampus was bullying her into the covers, grabbing up her other wrist and pinning it to her other side as he continued pummeling harder, until finally he was flush against her and the wet sounds of their joining was overtaken by the sharper slapping of flesh against flesh. He was so deep that she would have expected it to be past her limit, but instead she just felt wonderfully full, so much so that it was getting harder to focus on anything else.

Her face twisted into grimaces of pleasure that must have looked ridiculous, lips hanging half open and brows pinched. The Krampus was kissing at her chest now, sucking at her breasts and collarbone, up around her neck and jaw, anywhere he could reach. He ripped himself away only long enough to reposition them, swiftly turning her onto her side and pinning her leg between his furry thighs before he threw her other leg up over his shoulder and started riding her all the harder.

She was half-twisted atop the blankets, his cock hitting her at a new angle that was winding her up all over again. If only the Krampus’s snickering and giggling wasn’t so distracting as he bit at her lifted calf. Deep. It was so deep, and hard, and so good, and if he kept it up for much longer, she w—

There was a swishing noise, and then a sharp snap against her ass. Her eyes flew open. Her monstrous companion was still holding her legs open with both claws, but there was another blur of dark color through the air and she realized that it was his tail. She’d almost forgotten he’d had one, until he pulled his hips back and swung himself forward in both a mighty thrust, and whipping his tail through the air to lash her again. The rough hairs on the end were softer than the ruten bundle, but the fur only served as a slight cushion from the bony tip inside. And it lit up that fire in her again as it landed on her sore cheek with another crack.

She cried out along with it, electricity shooting anew through her nerve endings, fire in her veins. Put her on the naughty list forever after, for all she cared. Two more hard spanks across the ass had her moaning and making noises she’d never made before, turning onto her belly as best she could, fingers clenching into the fur pelts under her and holding on for dear life.

The Krampus threw her leg down and turned her ass-up, pulling her onto her knees. Half-animal beast that he was, he mounted her with ease in one swift motion, hilting to the root. His tail whipped behind him impatiently, but was left in favor of his hands once more— holding onto her hip while the other palmed at her cheeks, occasionally delivering a hard spank. Each time he did, she grunted and gasped beneath him, mouth open and probably drooling nearly as much as he was.

Everything was hot and wet and thick, from the air around her to his cock inside her. He jackhammered into her throbbing cunt with unceasing strength and ferocity, tongue lolling and green eyes alight, pushing her down until she was pinned and all she could do was take it. Take it until she couldn’t take any more. The sharp pleasure-pains all melded into one crescendo, building her up and up and up and up…and then everything came crashing down.

It was a softer cry, high and fragile, like a little ringing bell above his animalistic pants and groans. Something came undone within, her insides fluttered, pulsing, tightening. Her eyelids fluttered shut, and the whole world dropped away.

The Krampus grew more desperate. She had been tight to begin with, but now she was squeezing the absolute life out of him. He was barely able to thrust, as if her cunt was intent on holding him there, clenching and milking him like nothing else before. So with a few more hard pushes, he gave in to her demands at last. Shoving his hips flush against her ass— so pretty and pink with marks from his whip and his hands— he pulled her until there was no more room, hilting deep and stopping there.

His seed flooded through her, filling her up with sweet release as he bowed his head and grit his teeth with his efforts. The tension finally dropped from his stance, bowing over her and peppering her sweaty back with kisses and love bites, affectionate and primally satisfied. Very carefully, still inside her, he lowered them both until they lay on their sides on his bed, spooning her much smaller body so hard that he nearly coiled around her, tail wrapping around her legs as he tucked his chin over her.

When he moved, his cock pulled out just enough that it dislodged from inside, wetness rushing past. There’d been so much that it had started to leak out of her. Couldn’t have that. He pushed back just inside, the thick head hopefully blocking the rest, plugging it within her. He wasn’t sure why he’d even worry about such a thing, but he felt a pang of resentment for the little dribbles that escaped down her thighs. On such a night where he usually savored punishments and harshness, he only felt warm and empty…and he wanted to keep her warm and full.

Mei seemed equally content, with his breath and beard tickling her pointed ears where he…was he snuggling her? She could feel him adjusting himself below, and a clammy wetness oozing down her leg. She felt sore all over, though mostly concentrated in her loins and her abused rear, but like everything else he’d shown her that evening, it felt…right.

Everything felt right.

With the broken Christmas lights twinkling around them, they rested.

 

* * *

 

She was probably missing the party on Christmas day, when she and all the other elves celebrated their year’s work and a hard but rewarding night before. She had had a very different hard and rewarding sort of night. Although trying to dress herself in the morning had been awkward, with all the rips and shredded bits of her uniform, as if a wild animal had set upon her. In a way, that was true.

The Krampus was sitting on the edge of his bed, even messier than it had been before. He was still half naked, only half clad in his ragged pants and seeming reluctant to dress any more. He kept stealing little glances at her, and more than once had caught her glancing back at him. At the same time, they both spoke up.

“So uh—”

“Do we—”

They both stuttered and trailed off, and the Krampus snickered despite himself, which left Mei room to speak first. Coughing into one hand, she busied herself with her gloves so she wouldn’t have to meet his slitted eyes. “I hope we’re not in trouble. I mean…I still have these gifts to return. I think Melvin is probably throwing a fit as we speak.”

“Heh, yeah. Didn’t get around to thrashing him this time, unfortunately. But uh…y’know. Next year, maybe. Caught something better, this year.”

“Would it be okay if— I mean, maybe next year… you could accidentally catch me again?” she said, still not looking up.

He brightened at the offer, but hesitated. “Well, love, that’s awfully considerate of you to ask, but a year’s an awful long time. I was thinking—”

She looked up over her glasses with clear interest, trying to ignore the little flutter in her chest.

“I know we both got work n’ all, but the next holiday’s still a long long ways off. And sweetness, I got things I wanna do to you— I mean with. With you. To you. Both, I guess. Heh. Hehehe. Why don’t we talk schedules over brekkie and see when we can meet up next? I mean, if you wanna.’’

Her smile was genuine. “That sounds really nice, actually.”

He continued on, “Christmas markets are still up. Think I know this great spot in Vienna what serves holiday breakfast cakes n’ coffee or whatever you want. Was there just the other night afore I found you. We could throw on some mortal guises and zip off for a morning tucker?”

“All right. But you’re not shoving me in your krampus basket and kidnapping me again.”

“Oi, let off, that was one time!”

“Maybe I’ll forgive you over some breakfast,” she smirked. “There’s always a chance.”

She passed by him to fetch her boots, and jumped as there was a cracking noise and a sting, his tail slashing through the air to pop her on the ass again. She whirled upon him, trying to look angry but unable to completely hide her grin or the glimmer in her eye. He looked her up and down, his own toothy smile growing, shifting atop the covers. Wasting little time, she abandoned gathering up her clothing and pulled herself up onto the bed with him, straddling his lap and facing him down.

“…Maybe I’ll forgive you over lunch? Later on?”

“I like the way you think, little elfy. You’re on.”

He pulled her down with him, and they celebrated their first Christmas morning together.


End file.
